Evil Angel
by Mina-Elaine
Summary: Kitana isn't your normal teen and Ash Miller is about to find out that the hard way...


Authors Note: HI!!! Lol sri I'm really hyper today. I just wanted to say hi and I hope that u like the stories I have to offer… I usually write a lot of vampires and demons and such and rouge or dark angels, and I love doing ships with characters I made up which is what this story shall be. Alright, so, I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review I love hearing your opinions!!!! Bi-bi for now ttyl… TA TA!!!!!

**.Evil Angel.**

**  
****Chapter 1**

**  
**~~ Put me to sleep, Evil Angel. Open your wings, Evil Angel. Fly over me, Evil Angel. Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?~~  
~~Breaking Benjamin~~

Kitana's head banged on the window of the bus. She jerked awake sitting up straight in her blue fabric chair and rubbed her eyes. Glancing out the window she could see her new home. A sign up ahead read _Welcome to St. Joseph's Academy._

'Thanks,' muttered Kitana. 'Thanks a lot.'

The big frightening gate surrounding the school slowly opened and the large bus drove through. Kitana looked, fascinated, at the amazing buildings around her. The architecture was so mind boggling. It was so full of detail. The bus slowed to a stop with a jerk in front of what Kitana guessed was the main building judging by its look of authority. Slowly she stood up and grabbed her backpack and slipped on her pair of pastel green flats. As she slipped off the bus, the driver handed her, her two suitcases and she made her way into the busy building. Kitana enjoyed more of the architecture as she slumped into the doorway labelled _Office_.

'Hello honey. Can I help you?'

'Um… yes I think you might be able to,' Kitana replied smiling at the kindly old lady behind the desk. 'My name is…'

'Kitana Span,' the women finished for her. 'I know. Your our new transfer,' the old lady fixed her half moon glasses upon her nose so she could see the skinny girl in front of her more clearly. 'Papers please.' Kitana handed over her pink and yellow papers. 'Your room will be number 666.' Kitana looked at her with a somewhat concerned look on her face. The women chuckled, 'not superstitious are you?' Kitana shook her head and swallowed trying not to show her worry.

The women chuckled again, 'your room mate will be umm… Aspasia Jones.'

'Thank you,' sighed Kitana and she entered the noisy hallway once again running straight into a blonde figure, her large suitcase spilling its contents of jeans, t-shirts, pyjamas and under clothing about the corridor.

'Oh my gosh, are you okay?' came a deep voice from above.

'Oh boy,' moaned Kitana. 'Yeah I think I am,' was her reply as she pushed up on the palm's of her hands to a sitting position on her knees. The blonde boy got down on his knees and started picking up shirts and pants that scattered the floor. Kitana started grabbing bra's before anybody would really notice. Throwing them into her suitcase, she turned around to see a pink thong dangling in her face.

'Would this by any chance be yours,' sniggered the boy. Kitana's eyes slowly closed and her head dropped. Her hand went up to the piece of underclothing and her fingers wrapped around it tugging it away from the boy. She threw it into the suitcase and gathered her other garments that had been thrown all over.

~*~*~*~

Ash couldn't help but laugh a little as he held up the pink thing in front of this beautiful girls face. Watching her slowly become red from head to toe and rip it from his hand made him need to try his hardest not to laugh hysterically. He grabbed another pair of faded blue jeans and couldn't help wishing he could get into them. His eyes rose to look at the small perfect hourglass shaped frame bending over an almost full case of clothes. Tapping her on her uncovered shoulder he handed her the pants he was holding.

'What's your name,' he asked not letting go of his end of the pants.

'Kitana,' she replied forcing the pants out of his hand and throwing them in with the rest of her clothing and shutting the cases lid.

'That's not a name you here every day.'

'My mother always liked odd things. Well, thanks for your help I guess.'

'No problem.' The girl he was looking at wore a tight, form-fitting, shirt with a sleeve that fell off of her right shoulder revealing a blue bra strap. On her bottom half she wore a grey, black, and white plaid mini skirt and finally on her feet green flats. Her hair was down and folded neatly over her shoulder. It was jet black and her eyes were an awkward copper. All together she was quite stunning.

'Well, good-bye,' she said.

'See you later,' replied Ash.

~*~*~*~

Kitana was embarrassed. As simple as that. It wasn't even her first day and she had already done something totally out of proportion. Struggling to keep all of her stuff close together, she finally found her dormitory. A shiny brass plate beside the door read, _666_. With a thump Kitana set down the suitcase in her right hand and pushed down the old brass handle and shoved the door inward. There, in plain sight of the hallway when the door was open, was a girl sitting on a bed kissing a boy with very blonde hair, violently. Kitana silently closed the door to prevent embarrassment for her new roommate.

Softly, but loudly, she cleared her throat and simply said, 'Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt.'  
The girl broke off from the boys lips to look up, squealed and fell off the bed.

'You must be Aspasia,' said Kitana sweetly, holding out her hand. The boy snickered and coughed to cover it up. The girl on the floor looked up glaring at the boy then at Kitana.

'No one calls me Aspasia. It's Azzy or Acey and this is my boyfriend Charley,' the girl said in an ordinary casual way grabbing Kitana's hand and shaking it.

'Hi Azzy. I'm Kitana your roommate?'

'Oh yeah. Right. Sorry about that. Baby,' she looked back at her boyfriend, 'we still on for tonight?' she looked back at Kitana, 'as you can see, something's come up suddenly.'

'Yeah hun,' replied the boy standing up and grabbing Azzy's backside and padding it. 'We're still a go for later.' He kissed her softly and opened the door. 'Nice to meet you Kitana,' he said. Then he left shutting the door behind him.

'Well welcome to the campus I guess. That's your bed,' she said pointing to the one next to the one she had been kissing Charley on.

Kitana looked down at the simple blue, green and white striped blanket on the oak bed. She threw her cases up onto the bed. She could feel Azzy's eyes watching her as she unpacked her clothes and moved them from where they had been thrown in her suitcase to the dresser beside her bad.

'You don't pack very neatly,' mumbled Azzy just loud enough for Kitana to hear.

'Actually I ran into a guy in the hall and my clothes flew everywhere. He was kind enough to help me pick most of it up and then embarrass me before I left.'

'Oh I see.' There was a knock at the door. 'I'll get it,' Azzy said bouncing off the bed. 'What do you want?'

'Hi,' said a familiar voice, 'is Kitana here Azzy?'

'Yeah. Kit-kat! Door! Hey, Ash. How you been?'

'Fine.'

'Hello?' Kitana question when she reached the door slightly annoyed.

'Um… hi. After you disappeared into the corridor I saw this laying on the floor and asked the secretary what your room number was,' again the boy held up a thong and smiled. Kitana glared, snatched the underwear and plainly said with a frown, 'anything else?'

'Yeah, you busy tonight?' he said distantly as he eyed her up and down.

'Yeah, I am.'

'What are you doing?'

'I'll be busy not dating trash.' And she slammed the door behind her.

~*~*~*~

Ash jumped as the door slammed in his face. He most defiantly wasn't expecting _this _reaction. Girls were normally falling at his feet. This one slammed a door in his face and called him trash. Ash shook his head and continued looking at the giant oak door for a moment longer than turned down the hall to his own room.

~*~*~*~

'What the hell did you just do?' Azzy almost shouted.

'I refused a date. What did it look like?'

'Honey you just refused a date with the only guy in this school that any and every girl would

want to date. You just missed the break every girl wishes she could have.'

'Why would any girl want someone like him?' asked Kitana as she went back to unpacking. 'All he probably wants is a one night stand anyway.'

'So what! If he's hot, I don't see the harm in a one night stand. Especially with Ash Miller.'

'Whatever,' said Katina sarcastically. 'Don't you have a boyfriend anyway?'

'Well yeah but…,' she stopped. ' Oh just forget it.'

By the time Kitana was finished unpacking it was already 4 o'clock and Azzy was getting sick of reading her horror novel.

'You up for coming to One Shot tonight with me and Charley?'

'What's One Shot?'

'One Shot is a popular pub round here for kids on campus. So you wanna go?'

'Yeah sure just let me throw on a tank top.'

The "tank top" Kitana threw on was more of a belly shirt slash tank top. It was a light chocolate brown colour. They hopped into Charley's red Mustang convertible and made their way to One Shot.

~*~*~*~

Ash help his pool stick under his chin as he waited for Tyler to shoot.

'Hurry up already Tyler,' he groaned.

'Don't break my concentration,' replied Tyler getting low to shoot his solid green ball into the left corner pocket. He missed. 'Common man,' he grumbled. 'You through off my groove.' Ash began laughing as he looked for a free striped ball close to a hole. He shot and got his blue into the right side pocket. As he looked up, he saw a girl with straight black hair and wearing a mini skirt, enter the door behind Charley and Azzy.

'Do you want a drink Azzy? Kit?' inquired Charley to his girlfriend and her friend.

'No thanks babe.'

'Yeah sure,' replied Kitana. 'I'll have a Diet Coke, Pepsi, whatever there is.'

'Come on Kit-kat we can find a seat.'

'Okay,' Kitana replied looking around. And then she spotted him. Ash. She rolled her eyes

and followed Azzy.

~*~*~*~

'Hey Tyler. I'll be right back,' Ash put down his stick and shoved through the crowd trying to reach Kitanna but someone else got there first. Aaron Weber.

~*~*~*~

'Excuse me miss,' he said in a charming voice. Kitana looked up inquiringly.

'Yes?'

'Could I have a dance?' his smile was defiantly commercial.

'Sure,' Kitana put out her hand to take Aaron's and flipped her hair around her neck so it uncovered her left shoulder but all of it covered her right one.

'Good luck,' mouthed Azzy and winked when Kitana looked back at her.

The song "Low" by T-Pain came on the juke box and Kitana and Aaron, in his jock jacket, began to dance. Aaron put his hands on Kitana's hips and pulled her closer to him.

~*~*~*~

As Ash watched, he knew what was going to happen. Aaron did this with every girl he danced with. All of them liked it when he tried to put the moves on them. Usually they ended up driving back to his dorm with him. Ash had simply looked at her body and he got a door shut in his face. Aaron was in for it and Ash couldn't wait to see it. But of course if Aaron decided to go further after she slapped him, Ash would gladly interfere and save the damsel. He normally didn't do that, but he decided this girl was different.

~*~*~*~

Kitana knew it was over before it even started. The second the guy she was dancing with put his hands on her hips, she was uncomfortable, but she thought she might as well give him a chance. She didn't care much for the song, but she'd make the most of it. She danced. She danced with Aaron and she felt like she was having fun. Than Aaron did something she did not expect in the least. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ally door. She whole heartedly went with him. She was curious.

~*~*~*~

At sudden sign of movement, Ash snapped to attention and watched Kitana and Aaron. He shoved through the crowd to wait by the door and listened hard.

~*~*~*~

The night was cool and the stars and moon were shining brightly. Kitana looked confused at Aaron. He pushed her against the brick wall of the pub in the ally almost winding her. He forced his mouth against hers and tried to kiss her. Kitana began freaking out. She couldn't breath and he was muffling her every attempt to scream for help. She lifted her arms but he held them down. She forced her hands free and slapped him in the face. He broke off and glared at her. She screamed just before he kissed her again. Aaron was up for a surprise. Ash punched him in the back of the head. Aaron toppled over and hit the ground.

'Oh my, gosh,' whispered Kitana and she fainted.

~*~*~*~

Ash heard Kitana scream and he ran out to the ally. He forced his fist into the back of Aaron's head and watched as he fell to the dirt. He heard Kitana mutter something then shudder than she fell over.

'Kitana? Kitana are you alright?' called Azzy, who came running out the door, seeing Kitana and Aaron lying on the ground. Ash was beside Kitana examining a scratch on her side from a small spot on the wall where there were some sharp edges on a brick sticking out. It wasn't bad. It was barley bleeding. Ash knew he had taken to long with his game of 'save the damsel.' He picked up Kitana's limp, damp body (the streets were wet from the recent rain). He took her over to his car and gently laid her in the passenger seat. As he got into the driver's seat, Azzy and Charley came up to his car window.

'Where are you going?' shouted Azzy as rain began to pour down outside.

'I'm taking her back to the Academy,' Ash simply replied closing the window and looking straight ahead.

He drove down the highway and looked at Kitana every once in a while to make sure she was okay.

~*~*~*~

They went over a bump in the road. Wait! What? Why was she in a car? Kitana looked over to the figure beside her; a blurry shape with blonde hair. She moaned. Her head hurt.

'Good morning star shine,' grumbled a voice.

'No.'

'What?'

'Not you.'

'Hello, to you too.'

'Why am I in your car?'

'Weber gave you some trouble over at One Shot's. You fainted so I'm taking you back to the academy.'

'Weber?'

'Yeah. Your dancing pal.'

'Oh,' she said and drifted into a deep sleep when she laid her head back on the leather head rest.

~*~*~*~

_What's wrong with having being around me?_ Thought Ash, _I'm not that bad am I?_

The car rumbled along the road, the lights of One Shot shrinking into the distance.


End file.
